movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The LEGO Movie 3: A Powerpuff Adventure/Transcript
This is the transcript for the 2024 American-Danish-Australian 3D computer-animated crossover comedy film The LEGO Movie 3: A Powerpuff Adventure. Transcript (On a black background, the 2020 Warner Bros. logo fades in, and is seen for a few seconds. The sky blue background gets brought up, and after the clouds are brought down, the 1998-2020 Warner Bros. Pictures logo is seen again. The background drops down to the second half of the Warner Bros. Pictures/New Line Cinema logo. The fanfares play over these logos.) (The 2013 Universal Pictures logo is played as normal. Fanfare by Brian Tyler still intact.) (We a closeup of the skyline of the skyline of Syspocalypstar. The typeface types “SYSPOCALYPSTAR” in Avenir Next Heavy Font. The typeface fades out. Then, the opening credits appear one by one, as “Everything Is Awesome (Tween Dream Remix)” by Garfunkel and Oates with Eban Schletter plays. We then cut to the citizens walking on sidewalks.) WARNER BROS. PICTURES WARNER BROS. FAMILY ENTERTAINMENT WARNER ANIMATION GROUP WARNER BROS. ANIMATION NEW LINE CINEMA WALT DISNEY PICTURES PARAMOUNT ANIMATION TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX and UNIVERSAL PICTURES present in association with CARTOON NETWORK and CASTLE ROCK ENTERTAINMENT in association with PERFECT WORLD PICTURES VILLAGE ROADSHOW PICTURES and WALT DISNEY ANIMATION STUDIOS in association with LEGO SYSTEM A/S ILLUMINATION ENTERTAINMENT DREAMWORKS ANIMATION and NICKELODEON MOVIES a CARTOON NETWORK STUDIOS / HIT ENTERTAINMENT / MATTEL CREATIONS / BLUE SKY STUDIOS / SCOTT FREE PRODUCTIONS / BOOMERANG / BAD ROBOT PRODUCTIONS / 11DB MEDIA / DHX MEDIA / HASBRO STUDIOS / SESAME WORKSHOP / GULLANE ENTERTAINMENT / THE JIM HENSON COMPANY / RIDEBACK / LORD MILLER / VERTIGO ENTERTAINMENT production a DARON NEFCY film (Swamp Creature is seen adding a little sugar in his coffee, and he drinks it.) Swamp Creature: Mmm. That is good coffee right there. Marco Diaz: Hey, Swamp Creature! How’s the commute treating you? Swamp Creature: Hey, I can’t complain! Marco: That never stopped him before. Star Butterfly: Right? (The two laugh) Well, we make great time today. (As Star and Marco enter Coffee Unchained, the camera pans to Olaf the snowman leading the Syspocalypstarians around the town.) Olaf: Emmet is the guy who thwarted the Kragle. (points at the billboard with Emmet dabbing with a white text saying “WWRD”) Not sure about the dabbing though. (As they reach their destination, we see Lola Loud taking a picture with the dab billboard) Lola: Linky, did you get my picture? (Cut to Grizz, Panda, and Ice Bear in bear stack form reaching their destination) Grizz: Well, bros, this is our stop! (The three bears get to work) Stars: Hello! Sherry Scratchen-Post: Hello to you, too! (Camera pans to President Business) President Business: The Kragle was the most powerful weapon of all the relics! And now, it has been thwarted by our unlikely heroes, Emmet and Lucy! (Everybody cheers) Children: (singing) The airplanes in the sky go through the air, all the way there! Scribble Cop: Today, we're gonna learn about how Emmet changed the world! (The kids cheer) Lana Loud: I love Emmet! (Sprinkle Dave spreading glitter over his surfboard. The raptors are opening their shop. One of the minions is doing the traffic job.) Everything is awesome Everything is cool when you're part of a team Everything is awesome When you're living out a dream Living out a dream (Everything, everything is awesome) Everything is awesome (Everything, everything is awesome) Everything is awesome, awesome Everything is awesome Everything is cool when you're part of a team Everything is awesome When you're living out a dream Everything is awesome Everything is cool when you're part of a team Everything is awesome When you're living out a dream Living out a dream (Cut to the sidewalk) Anais: I have to go to the bathroom! Nicole: Why didn't you go in the lily pad? (The camera pans to Emmet and Wyldstyle on the sidewalk.) Emmet: Well, Lucy, since we have been married, we can start a business: making everything in Syspocalypstar awesome again! Wyldstyle: Yeah, and now that Rex Dangervest is gone, we can do whatever we want! Maybe have kids! Polly: Hey, Emmet! Emmet: Yeah? Polly: Isn't it funny how Apocalypsburg was trying to defend from the Systar System until they realized that they were trying to prevent Armamageddon? But now everything is so awesome again! Emmet: Thanks so much for bringing that up. Okay, how about... Three children! Would it be three sons or three daughters? Wyldstyle: I like daughters. Batman: What are you two talking about? Emmet: We're talking about starting a family! Batman: Yeah, speaking of family, haven't you met my son, Robin! Robin: Emmet and Lucy? Woah! Emmet: You're darn right 'woah'. Anyway, there must be something about the Statue of Liberty. Why did it sink into a pit of fallen debris? Robin: I noticed! The Duplo aliens were destroying a bunch of buildings and they had to wreck everything in their paths! (Camera pans to the Statue of Liberty, then the background fades to the current Statue of Liberty in New York City. The camera pans down to three color streaks. The ones making the streaks are The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup.) Blossom: Good morning, New York City! Bubbles: Buttercup, isn't it a beautiful day to be Powerpuff Girls here? Buttercup: Yeah, Bubbs! (Suddenly they hear an explosion. It came from Kingpin's newly invented weapon.) Buttercup: What was that? Bubbles: I don’t know... Blossom: We gotta tell J. Jonah Jameson about this... (The three girls fly over to The Daily Bugle tower.) Blossom: J. Jonah, we saw something. J. Jonah: What? Is it about that "Spider-Man"? Bubbles: No, it's about a weapon that caused an explosion. J. Jonah: Oh, why didn't you say so? Well, here are some drones! Blossom: Girls, we're gonna need a bigger team. (The opening title sequence animates on the black background. The word "LEGO®" quickly drops down and the rest of the title slides in from the left and right while instead of the sideways “2”, the sideways "3" (with the colors matching the Girls’ eyes and dresses) forms. The "3" positions itself and the title shines for a couple seconds before the camera pans to the front of "3" which draws towards us as it fades to black. When it does, the black background fades into the closeup of the Unikitty Unikingdom Castle. Emmet and Wyldstyle walk over to it. Names of voice actors appear as part of the opening credits.) Unikitty: Hieeeeee! Guess who you’re gonna meet! She’s super smart! Emmet: Who? Unikitty: You’ll see! She’s the greatest scientist we know. She got the Sparkle Matter problem a long time ago. (As Emmet, Lucy, and Unikitty get on the elevator that leads to the lab, they get on a water slide, and they slide down directly to Dr. Fox’s laboratory.) Unikitty: Guys, meet Dr. Fox. Emmet: Hi, Dr. Fox! Dr. Fox: Hi, Emmet! Hi, Wyldstyle! I’m working on an experiment that can make you on camouflage. Hawkodile: Got the recycling taken out. Richard: I hope I’m expecting something that makes us so happy that our minds would explode. Master Frown: Hey, Emmet! Star Butterfly told me that you were at first an ordinary guy until you found the Piece of Resistance. Brock: And some tour guide told me that Vitruvius was a wizard. Emmet: Yeah, the guy who taught me how to Master Build. Puppycorn: What’s going on out there? (Outside the castle) Unikitty: Is it a per...? Is it a head? Puppycorn: What is that? Dr. Fox: Oh, look. It seems like it's some kind of note. Richard: What if it's a love note? Master Frown: A message in a bottle? Brock: Or a genie in a bottle. Emmet: Guys, there's no bottle, so just, you know, stop. (Emmet stars reading the note) Blossom (voice-over): Dear Syspocalypstarians, we wish to come to your hometown as 'emergency newcomers'. Can we talk? Love, Blossom, XOXO. Emmet: Emergency newcomers? That's not possible! (Another note arrives, and Emmet reads it.) Buttercup (voice-over): Dear Syspocalypstarians, it IS possible, because we are seriously making something that will blow your mind. (Suddenly, more notes come on balloons to the city. All of the Syspocalypstarians all murmur as if they were aware of the Powerpuff Girls' incoming arrival. Gumball grabs one, and reads it.) Gumball: Check it out, everybody! Lincoln Loud: Let me see that. (he reads the same note) Incoming arrivals! Lola Loud: The Powerpuff Girls are coming! Forky: Our minds are finally gonna blow! (ALL LAUGHING) Emmet: What? No, this is not gonna happen. Possibly. We have to keep making everything awesome again or else it will be like Apocalypseburg like it used to be! And Armamageddon might occur again! We are working tirelessly, day and night, singing Everything Is Awesome! You know what Rex Dangervest did when I destroyed the wedding? It was a total disaster! Now Batman and the not-so-evil queen are married, and we have to make sure Syspocalypstar stays peaceful! Wyldstyle: Well, maybe it's time we finally get to know the Powerpuff Girls. Emmet: Guys, we don't even need the Powerpuff Girls to come here. We have Batman and MetalBeard and Benny, and that's all we need! (Dr. Fox is seen sitting on a chair as a psychologist.) Dr. Fox: Emmet. Emmet: Huh? Dr. Fox: Come here, hon. What are you so afraid of? Emmet: Afraid of? I... What do I have to be afraid of? (Flashbacks from Emmet's past: when he was a little boy, then before he became the Special, and finally, the time before Sweet Mayhem kidnapped his friends. Eric Carmen's "All By Myself" plays.) All by myself Don't wanna be All by myself Anymore (Flashbacks end) Emmet: I'm not afraid of anything. Dr. Fox: You know what? I'll write you a prescription for fun with your cool friends. Especially Unikitty! Hawkodile: Come on. Come with us! Emmet: What are you guys talking...? Come to what? Wyldstyle: We can't tell you because you wouldn't be into it! (The gang board the Pop-Up Party Bus.) Hit it, Chad! (The music stars playing the Catchy Song by Dillon Francis, T-Pain, and That Girl Lay Lay, as the bus start moving.) 'Cause it's so catchy, catchy It's such a catchy song Gonna make you happy, happy Don't try to fight it, sing along This song's gonna get stuck inside yo' This song's gonna get stuck inside yo' This song's gonna get stuck inside yo' head (Cut to the gang walking to the Palace of Infinite Reflection.) Balthazar: Greeting, Emmet and friends. Welcome to the Palace of Infinite Reflection. Namaste. Wyldstyle: Ooh, sounds spiritual. Balthazar: It is indeed spiritual. Emmet: I hope he doesn't know that the Powerpuff Girls are coming here. Balthazar: I already knew about it. They wanted to come here. There were letters on balloons. Celeste: I agree with him. We should get to know them. Wyldstyle: Told you we could get to know these girls. Unikitty: We're just here to get ourselves ready for something exciting! General Mayhem: Hello, Wyldstyle. Nice to see you again. Wyldstyle: Hello! Haven't you heard the news about the Powerpuff Girls coming here? General Mayhem: Pretty sure I did. Emmet: Why does everybody know that the Girls are coming here? General Mayhem: Everyone knew about it: Lincoln Loud, Lola Loud, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Polly Plantar, Luna Loud, and of course there's Spongebob and Patrick. Dr. Fox: I call the hot tub! Unikitty: Let's get fluffy in pink! Wyldstyle: Let's get extra treatment! Puppycorn: Yeah! Emmet: (groans in disappointment) Yeesh! (Cut to the Master Builders taking a look at the Powerpuff Girls picture) MetalBeard: Aye. What be this thing that blew my mind? Whoever painted that cutie picture? Benny: Guys, are you getting a load of this? Kenny: Yeah. I think we are. Lenny: It's official. Must be a customary greeting here. Jenny: I mean, this picture with the pose, it is so, addy-addy-bing-bang. Ice Cream Cone: That is a friend word for "adorable". Lloyd: Hey, Zane, bring me those images! Zane: Right here, Lloyd. Lloyd: Batman, you gotta check this out. Batman: What is it, Lloyd? (looks at images) What? A weapon launching giant boulders? What kind of extravagant lunatic are we dealing with?! (Fades to the interior of Fisk Industries. Kingpin gets the weapon ready and standing by. The other Marvel Villains load up the giant boulders with molten lava. Jimmy Buffet's "Margaritaville" plays.) Nibblin' on sponge cake Watchin' the sun bake All of those tourists covered with oil Strummin' my six string on my front porch swing Smell those shrimp they're beginnin' to boil Wastin' away again in Margaritaville Searchin' for my long lost shaker of salt Some people claim that there's a woman to blame But I know it's nobody's fault Kingpin: Load the weapon! Ebony Maw and Thanos: Aye-aye, Captain! Kingpin: Klaue, make sure the boulders are filled up with explosives. Ulysses Klaue: Copy that. (alarm blares) Kingpin (in loudspeaker): Attention, all rogues! The boulders must be loaded onto the weapon for firing! Everyone: Yes, sir! (Jimmy Buffet continues singing) I blew out my flip flop Stepped on a pop top Cut my heel had to cruise on back home But there's booze in the blender And soon it will render That frozen concoction that helps me hang on Wastin' away again in Margaritaville Searchin' for my lost shaker of salt Some people claim that there's a woman to blame But I know it's my own damn fault (The song ends, and we cut to the Pop-Up Party Bus parking over to the Syspocalypstar Activity Center. An instrumental version of PSY's "Gangnam Style" plays.) Unikitty: Well, here we are. Puppycorn: Are you ready, Emmet? Dr. Fox: Love awaits! Emmet: Speed dating?! Oh, no no no no no! I'm not doing that! Wyldstyle: It's mating season! Olaf: All right, Syspocalypstarians! You all know how this works. When you hear this sound... (Twitter tweet ringtone) ...then it's time to move on to the next table, where your soul mate just might be waiting! Emmet: Yeah, I'm going home. Dr. Fox: Absolutely not. You have nothing else to do. I hid your keys on some part of my lab coat, and I'm not telling you where, unless you stay. Hawkodile: Yeah! Let's get down to business! Unikitty: Hieeeeeee! Unikitty's the name. Happiness is the game. Like games? Lincoln Loud: Well... Unikitty (cont'd): You just entered the love lottery and guess what? (sing-songy) You won! Because here I am. Puppycorn: Hi. Lori Loud: Hi. (chuckles) Puppycorn: I know that little boys are made of snips, snails, and puppy dog tails. (laughs) Lori Loud: Oh, okay... That's literally great. (Twitter tweet ringtone) Female Syspocalypstar Citizen: Hey, y'all! Who's ready to party? Emmet: (laughs) Not me. No, I'm actually not here for the speed-dating horror-show going on. Female Syspocalypstar Citizen: Uh-uh. Shh. This mating dance is for you. PSY: (voice-over in Korean) 오빤 강남스타일 강남스타일 오-오-오-오 오빤강남스타일 강남스타일 오-오-오-오 오빤강남스타일 Eh, sexy lady 오-오-오-오 오빤 강남스타일 Eh, sexy lady 오-오-오-오 (Twitter tweet ringtone) Master Frown: (to the Wonder Woman mini-doll) I'd love to hear about you. What's your favorite sign? This one's mine. (shows a sign with a polar bear with the words "Have A Heart, Do Your Part", then laughs) Brock: (to the Wonder Woman Duplo) You know, the flavor can vary greatly, depending on the vitamins and minerals in the blueberries. I can tell which kind of calcium is in there. Or what kind of berry has the same vitamins and minerals. Wonder Woman: Um. Are you a blank slate? Emmet: No. Wonder Woman: I don't know. You look like a blank slate. Emmet: Well, I'm not. (Twitter tweet ringtone) Wyldstyle: (to Marco Diaz) So, at the photo booth, you kissed Star, and her ex-boyfriend Tom knew about it. And also, there were very crazy stuff that I forgot about. But all I remember is that Star saved Tom. That's it! (Twitter tweet ringtone) Dr. Fox: (to Dumbledore) You were the guy who can do magic? Well, I can do science. 'Cause you know my motto: Science must continue. (Twitter tweet ringtone) Richard: (to Lucy Loud) Why do you cover your eyes with your hair? Lucy Loud: I was born that way. I write poems for a living. It's quaint. (Twitter tweet ringtone) Hawkodile: (to Luna Loud) You know the Store Creeper? He trapped us in a board game. Dr. Fox turned into an ear of corn, and I got in the freak show. Luna Loud: Yeah... You know what, dude? I don't even know what any of that means. (As Emmet looks at the others speed-date men and women, he sighs.) ???: Okay, sugar, spice, and everything nice. Emmet: I'm sorry, what? Bliss: That's what little girls are made of, silly! Don't think. Just answer when I ask a question. What is your favorite restaurant? Emmet: Um. Uh, any chain restaurant? Bliss: Okay. Any chain restaurant. Favorite song? Emmet: Uh. Bliss: Stupid question. Everything Is Awesome! Everybody listens to that music! If you could have one superpower, what would it be? Emmet: If I were Batman, then I could throw Batarangs at criminals. Bliss: Okay... What do you do in your free time? Emmet: Yeah, I usually hang out with Unikitty and her friends, and greet my neighbors, like Surfer Dave and Sherry, whose cats and raptors' names are Scarfield, Deathface, MetalScratch, Razor, Lazerbeam, Fingernail, Tox, Toes, Ripley, Connor, The Other One, and of course, there's Jeff. Also, I read some note about incoming arrivals, and I actually know that it was a joke. I kinda sing Everything Is Awesome, ''and that's a full-time gig, so yeah. Bliss: I thought I heard something about the Powerpuff Girls coming here. Emmet: Ha, ha! No. The Powerpuff Girls? Coming here? No. That's not happening. Bliss: You'll have a lot more free time now that nobody needs you anymore, and they need the Powerpuff Girls instead so... Emmet: What are the girls' names? Bliss: Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup! Emmet: Okay. We are done here. Bliss: Are you gonna tell me that you were gonna have kids? Emmet: Yes! We were!!! (everybody gasps) Emmet (cont'd): Lucy and I are married now, and we need the right kids to protect. Bliss: Your children could be the Powerpuff Girls! Emmet: All right. Bliss: Tell me about what you did in the past. Emmet: Okay. So I was an ordinary guy. Touched the Piece of Resistance. Went to Cloud Cuckoo Land; it got destroyed. Put the Piece on the Kragle. Learned how to Master Build. Apocalypseburg stuff. Met Rex Dangervest. Bliss: Looks like we're definitely incompatible. Emmet: Oh, and you needed a form to tell you that. Okay. Hope you have luck annoying the next guy. Bliss: I don't need luck. I have a formula. Emmet: Okay. Have a nice life. Bliss: Have fun being alone. Emmet: Oh, I will. (Emmet opens the doors by force, exiting the activity center) Olaf: Aw. There he goes, like a ship in the night. No rudder, no purpose, no crew. Well, have a good night. (Emmet sees one of the billboards with him and Lucy, which is a Coca-Cola billboard using the "Taste The Feeling" slogan, being replaced by a Powerpuff Girls billboard. Cut to Emmet's house; Sarah McLachlan's "Angel" plays.) In the arms of the angel Fly away from here From this dark, cold, hotel room And the endlessness that you fear You are pulled from the wreckage Of your silent reverie (flashbacks from ''The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) Abraham Lincoln: Wyldstyle said you're not tough enough to do this. You haven't changed with the times. You're stuck in the past a quarter score ago. Larry the Barista: We've all grown up except for you. Chainsaw Dave: Yeah, dude, you're a total Hufflepuff. (echoes as flashbacks end) Emmet: (sighs) (Emmet hears knocking on door, then opens if it is Wyldstyle, but it's not Wyldstyle, it's the Powerpuff Girls who wanted to talk to him. The song disorts, and then stops.) Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup: The Powerpuff Girls at your service! Emmet: (screams, then slams the door in front of the Girls) Buttercup: Emmet! Dude! We're just here to help! Emmet: Help in what? Turn Syspocalypstar back into Apocalypseburg?! (Blossom pops out) Blossom: I am the commander and the leader, and I always show the way. (Emmet throws a mirror at Blossom) Ouch. (Emmet throws Blossom outside the window) Emmet: Aah! (drags a bookshelf to block the door) Bubbles: I don't want to see your face anymore than you want to see mine! Emmet: Leave me alone! Buttercup: WE'RE ALL IN DANGER!!! Emmet: Yeah! From the three from you! Blossom: No! We had to come here! Didn't you get our note? It was on a balloon! Emmet: Oh, yeah, that's right! You wanted to talk! (he ties the girls in ropes) Blossom: This is not how you treat your newcomers! Emmet: Just say what you gotta say and then GET OUT!!!!! (As Emmet tightens the ropes, the Girls scream.) Buttercup: Emmet, we discovered that there's a super weapon on the other side of New York, and they're plotting to destroy your hometown, as well as Gotham City and Ninjago City! Emmet: A super weapon? Explain it to me right now! Blossom: Haven't you noticed any strange objects falling from the sky? Giant rocky boulders? Emmet: No. I didn't see anything. Bubbles: Well, we have! And I'll show you the proof. (she hands the pictures to Emmet) That image on your hand is New York City, and this building is Fisk Industries, those are New Yorkers, and these are the company's security guards. Emmet: Security guards? How did you get these? Blossom: From a drone. Emmet: And do you spy on us like that? Bubbles: Yes. Emmet: So have you seen me...? Buttercup: Yes, and we also saw you use your Master-Breaking skills to destroy the wedding! Bubbles: Emmet, this is bigger than a matrimonial ceremony. We need to rally a group of Master Builders and work together. Emmet: To save our whole world from being destroyed... what we really need is a hero! I'm in! Bubbles: Yay! Blossom: We'll have to get a team together. Emmet: Yes, we will. THE NEXT DAY Emmet: Oh, man, you're gonna love this adorable creature. She's the sweetest one we know, but when angry thoughts come into her mind, she makes up for rage! (Flashbacks from The LEGO Movie ''and ''The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) Unikitty: (in flashbacks) Oh, forget it!! RAWR!!!! (other flashback when she turns into Ultrakatty) Accessing... inner... RAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGEEEE!!!!!!!! RAAAAWWWWRRRRRR!!!!!!!!! (flashbacks disappear) (Cut to Emmet ringing the doorbell of the castle.) Unikitty: Hi! Emmet: We're putting together a team! Unikitty: Okay! I'll get ready! (uses black marker to turn into Biznis Kitty, then rushes out of the castle with her gang) I'm in! Bubbles: Yay! Wyldstyle: But, how did you...? Unikitty: (shows a folder with a picture of the Powerpuff Girls and the other picture of New York City, with a word reading "HIEST") BT-dubs, you misspelled "heist." It's "E-I," I corrected it. Don't worry. It's a common misperception. Business, business, business, numbers... Buttercup: Whatever. (Cut to the team walking over to Benny's Spaceship Workshop) Wyldstyle: This guy has an unreasonable, addictive desire for building spaceships. Hey, Benny, we're putting together a team! Unikitty: And I think we're on it! (doorbell ring) Benny: SPACESHIP!!!!!! Kenny: Hello. Lenny: Greetings! Jenny: (squees) Benny: I knew you would come here! Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, three powerful girls with the ability to fly like me, except they have superpowers! Bubbles: Well, thank you! (laughs) (Cut to Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi's castle where the queen is in a hot tub, which the team go into) Emmet: Now, this queen was supposed to be evil, but she isn't! She just wanted us to unite our worlds in peace. She's the shape-shifting alien queen we know. Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi: Well, you've come to the right queen of the universe. Tell me more. Dr. Fox: It's a really exciting mission to a place called New York City! We have to deactivate the weapon before it destroys our whole world forever! Jenny: Now, we're gonna need some kind of tall Powerpuff Girl. She has brown skin and wears a purple dress... Bubbles: I have got just the Powerpuff Girl who can help us: our sister Bliss. She hangs with the Avengers at the Disney party, and she visits their lounge most of the time. She would be perfect! (Cut to the front yard of the Disney house as Qulinez's "Let's Rock" plays) Blossom: Hey, Superman! Where are you heading? Superman: Heading inside the Disney house. Are you guys putting together a team? Bubbles: Yeah, we are! Green Lantern: Then we're in! I always wanted to work with the Powerpuff Girls! Emmet: Okay, guys. Those Avengers are going to be the new members of the team, and we have to make sure we stick together. Once the team is complete, we have a meeting in the crown of the Statue of Liberty. Robin: Roger that. Blossom: Hi, I'm Blossom. Know where the Marvel Studios lounge is? INSIDE THE DISNEY HOUSE Who wants to dance now! Come on, let's rock! Disney Party Members: Yeah! Woo! Let's fire this baby up!! Star Butterfly: Yeah!! Woo! Emmet: Woah. Look at this place. It's Disney-themed! Wyldstyle: Are you seeing this? They're also putting Disney Junior kind of stuff! What are they doing? Blossom: You see, guys, Mickey Mouse often runs this place. He hosts every party around. Polly Plantar: Hey, Powerpuff Girl! Welcome to the Disney House! I'm Polly Plantar! And I am a tadpole who is the sister of Sprig Plantar! Wanna come to the Amphibia fan club? Blossom: No, thank you, Polly. I'm kinda busy getting the team together. Dr. Fox: Uh, excuse me, Ms. Butterfly. Do you know where the Marvel Studios lounge is? Star Butterfly: Uh, yeah. It's over there. Wyldstyle: Hey, Emmet! I think this is it! This is the Marvel Studios lounge! This is were Bliss hangs out with the Avengers! We should go in there! Emmet: Okay, yeah, great. This is exactly what we're looking for. Bubbles: You are absolutely gonna love her. She's a teenager, Emmet. Tell you what. We recruit Bliss and the Avengers in this room, and they're on board. Unikitty: Uh, okay... Once they get on board, meeting in the crown of the Statue of Liberty in.. 5 minutes. INSIDE THE MARVEL STUDIOS LOUNGE Bliss: Okay, there was this pet elephant named MIH, who actually turned out to be HIM. Iron Man: Yeah, he was the bad guy. I totally get it. He's the bad guy who can shape-shift. Captain America: Yeah, and the fusions are like something out of Steven Universe. Emmet: Hello? You in here? Hello? Bliss: Oh, hey, Emmet! These are my besties, the Avengers! I heard that you're putting together a team, and I texted the same thing to the Secret Ninja Force. Emmet: This is my wife Lucy, but some call her Wyldstyle. And these are they guys. Unikitty: Hieeeeeeee! Hawkodile: We're the guys! Emmet: I never met a Powerpuff Girl who is a teenager. Are you sure that you're gonna be compatible with the team? Wyldstyle: So... I hear that you're the fourth Powerpuff Girl. Bliss: Yeah, I was created with Chemical W. Unikitty: I agree with her. Why are they created with Chemical X? Blossom: That was before she met MIH. It's just that Bubbles has too many imaginary friends. Emmet: Meet me in the Statue of Liberty in five minutes. FIVE MINUTES LATER IN THE CROWN OF THE STATUE OF LIBERTY Blossom: Each of you has been selected because you're the best in your field. All: Oh. Blossom: That we could find. All: Oh. Blossom: Your skills will be put to the test facing... (the screen shows a picture of Fisk Industries) THIS!!! As you can clearly see this is an aste... Emmet: (grabs the stick from Blossom) Asteroid gun. "An asteroid gun" is what my "assistant" was going to say. Blossom: (angrily) Assistant? You're the assistant! Emmet: Let go! Blossom: No, YOU let go! Emmet: No, I'm the leader! Blossom: I'll take that! Dr. Fox: Actually, it's a composite asteroid gun. You can tell by the height and the apparent vent clusters. Emmet: Okay, forget that I said "asteroid gun." This is a... IT'S A SUPER WEAPON!!! (ALL GASP) Benny: Weird, because it resembles an asteroid gun? Blossom: Yep, and here's the scary part: (the projector shows a picture of the Powerpuff Girls with their angry faces) This is their psychotic leader! (ALL GASP) Blossom: Oh! How did that get there? Ha, ha. (next slide is the picture of Bubbles and Buttercup with messy hair) Next! (next slide is a picture of Bubbles doing her Pac-Man reference) MetalBeard: Ooh, reference! Blossom: Next! (picture of the Girls fighting Mojo Jojo) No. Next. (picture of Blossom and Buttercup hugging) Next! Benny: I don't even know what I'm looking at! Blossom: (picture of Bubbles in her picture day outfit) Buttercup! Buttercup: I mean, you took them. Emmet: (next slide is the picture of Blossom crying; clears throat as the slide changes to Kingpin from Spider-Man: Into The Spider-Verse) This is their psychotic leader. His name is Wilson Fisk. The guy who is leading the bad guys in his company: Fisk Industries! He lost his family when he was fighting off Spider-Man! His wife and son kinda died in a car crash. He has rehired the members of the Sinister Six. That's all we know about him, and here's what we're looking at, folks! Step one: Travel undetected to New York City. Bubbles: Hmm. Buttercup: Yep. Emmet: Step two: We're gonna break into the super-weapon. Unikitty: Got it! Benny: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Emmet: And step three: Deactivate the Super Weapon. Once we break in there, we destroy the weapon, hopefully before the three societies are all destroyed and we all die. Dr. Fox: Emmet, I just have a few questions: How do we go to the other side of the universe? What is the Super Weapon and how do we deactivate it? And when you say "escape," how do you plan to do that? This is a crucial thing to figure out. Benny: I agree. Unikitty: Iron Man, do you have a New York City map? Iron Man: Yes. Yes I do. (he pulls out a map of New York City) Bliss: Oh, it's a map. Emmet: Yeah, that's a map. Buttercup: Mm-hm. Okay, I just wanna read it. Emmet: Wait a minute. Do you guys hear that? Blossom: Do we hear what? Bliss: Sounds like music coming from down there. Benny: I think it sounds more like a group of students singing their song. Richard: Benny, I think there really is. IN SYSPOCALYPSTAR NATIONAL PARK Loud Kids: (singing) This is where we all belong, yeah Everybody come together Sing our song, sing our song Life is really perfect We are one big family, yeah Everything is so much better When I'm like you and you're like me What's so great about being yourself When you can be like everyone else? Benny: What exactly are they possibly doing for the Powerpuff Girls' arrival? Loud Kids: (continuous singing) It's easy to be happy when you have no choice Yes, it's easy to be happy when you have no choice (Unikitty and Benny are puzzled by this musical phenomenon) Batman: Guys, what they're really doing is welcoming the Girls with a song. The Loud kids are singing it! Emmet: I'm gonna announce our plan to stop the superweapon to them. Loud Kids: (continuous singing) Isn't it great when we are all together? Say it again until you believe it Lincoln: (singing) I believe it Loud Kids: (all singing) WE BELIEVE IT! (Emmet pulls out an air horn and blows it so everyone could get their attention. The music stops and the civilians get his attention, as Emmet pulls out a megaphone.) Emmet: Attention, everyone. This is Emmet Brickowski. I partnered up with the Powerpuff Girls and they're helping us to stop the superweapon! It's located on the other side! Red: What's on the other side? Emmet: On the other side is Manhattan! Chuck: Wait, what? Zeta: It's dangerous and risky! Lori: You literally don't wanna go there! Luna: Who's going to lead the mission, dude? Olaf: You wouldn't even make it to the other side of the universe. It's too risky for you guys to get there. Spongebob: Plus you can't swim there! Emmet: Listen! Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are helping us in some sort of plan to stop the superweapon! Ronnie Anne: The superweapon? You mean, the one that shoots ice balls and fires them at Bird Island and Piggy Island? It's destroyed! Emmet: No! It's different! And it's gonna destroy Syspocalypstar, Gotham City, and Ninjago City unless we stop it! We need to go to the other side! Poppy: WHAT?! Branch: That's crazy talk!! Debbie: It's too dangerous! Emmet: Buttercup gave me a photo. Of the superweapon! (shows the picture to the others, as everyone gasps in horror) Courtney: What is this?! Glenn: It's... it's a SUPERWEAPON!!!!!!!!!! Lola: This makes no sense! Red: But I thought we deactivated it! And now it's gonna destroy all of our homes?! I can't let this city get destroyed! I CAN'T!! Emmet: Everyone, please, slow down! Don't panic! Look, I have a ride! It's a S.H.I.E.L.D. Cruiser! Beemo: What is the size? I can't tell! Emmet: It depends, guys. And don't worry, Nick Fury and Maria Hill are also coming here! Nicole: I don't even know who these guys are!Category:Movies Category:PG Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Animation Group Category:New Line Cinema Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Studios Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:The Lego Movie Category:Perfect World Pictures Category:Crossovers Category:PG-rated films Category:PG-rated animated films Category:Warner Bros Category:Transcripts Category:Movie transcripts Category:LEGO Movies Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Paramount Animation Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:20th Century Fox Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Mattel Creations Category:HIT Entertainment Category:Hasbro Studios Category:DHX Media Category:Sesame Workshop Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:Castle Rock Entertainment Category:Scott Free Productions Category:Gullane Entertainment